priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Making Drama
Making Drama is an illusion idols perform typically before their Cyalume Change. According to Cosmos in Episode 11 a Making Drama conveys the performer's emotions. List of Making Dramas *'Dance, Runway, and Song' (ダンス、ランウェイ、歌 Dansu, Ranwei, Uta) is a Making Drama used in Episode 1 and 2. It was performed by Laala Manaka and Mirei Minami. The Making Drama involves Laala and Mirei dancing, walking down a runway, and singing into a recording microphone, and several pictures are taken of them posing after each activity. *'Exciting Present For You! ' (ときめきPresent for You！''Tokimeki Puresento Fo Yu!) is a Making Drama created by Laala and used in Episode 3, 5 and 7. The Making Drama involves Laala and Mirei unwrapping a present, releasing a pickled plum pizza. *'Fresh Sweets Park' (もぎたてスイーツパーク ''Mogitate Suītsu Pāku) is a Making Drama used in Episode 6, 8, 9, and 11. The Making Drama involves Laala and Mirei playing on various fruit and sweets-inspired amusement park rides such as a merry-go-round with fruits in place of animals. Laala is shown to be able to perform the Making Drama with Sophie Hojo. *'Valkyrie Maiden's Release ' (解放乙女バルキュリア Kaihō Otome Vuarukyuria) is a Making Drama used in Episode 11, but is claimed to be "unfinished" by Sophie. The Making Drama involves Sophie trapped within a cage surrounded by thorns. As she attempts to reach for the key in order to free herself, it falls out of her reach. **The finished version shown in Episode 12 has Laala and Mirei flying in and handing the key to Sophie, who uses it to free herself. She then sprouts angel wings, and hand in hand, she, Laala, and Mirei take flight and pose in front of a rose stained-glass window. **A different version is shown in Episode 13 by SoLaMi♡SMILE. Instead of Sophie inside the cage, it's Laala and Mirei. They call out for help, and an angel-winged Sophie catches the key and frees them. Laala and Mirei sprout wings themselves, and the three fly and pose in front of the stained-glass window. In this version, all three of the girls say the name of the Making Drama rather than just Sophie. *'Stereo Full Blast! 2x3 = Rock! '(ステレオ全開！2×3＝ロック！''Sutereo Zenkai! 2x3 = Rokku!) - is a Making Drama used in Episode 14 by Dressing Pafé. The Making Drama involves Shion Todo playing drums, Dorothy West on guitar, and Leona West on bass. The three then fly in front of a rainbow-gradient music bar before posing with a "ROCK" background. Trivia *Making Drama is performed in Prism Space. *During Laala' performance in Episode 3, Laala and Mirei can do things that are almost identical to Prism Jumps.'' This is illustrated by Laala's self-created Making Drama, Present For You!. * In the same episode, it turns out that when you reach the God Idol rank, you can do a Cyalume Change without having to preform a Making Drama beforehand, as Sophie showed during the replay of her preforming in the PriPara TV Dream Hour . List Of Dramas Category:Anime Category:Important Terms Category:Terminologies Category:Making Drama Category:In-Show